


trains

by isloremipsumafterall



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Lost Legacy Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: Somehow they always seem to end these things on a train.





	trains

The worst part about being partners to Nadine is the early morning wake up calls. Everything has to be on time and Nadine has no issue dragging her out of bed despite Chloe’s complaints that it can wait.

 

Of course she makes up for it in other aspects of their partnership. Like having Chloe’s back and actually making a decent pillow to sleep on when they’re stuck in a train and hiding out in a cargo area.

 

“You know what this reminds me of?” Chloe asked, sleep only just beginning to get to her but Nadine had agreed to take the first watch like always.

 

She can feel more than hear Nadine chuckle, her muscles moving underneath Chloe’s cheek as she laughs. “Ja.” Nadine said, no doubt thinking of the same thing, the first train they’d been on together where they stopped a bomb and blew it up.

 

“This trip is nicer.”

 

“For now.” Nadine snorted, “You always seem to get us into trouble Frazer.” Her last name was said with affection though, not spat out as an insult and Chloe smiled into the fabric of Nadine’s shirt.

 

“Well you do so well in getting us out of it, I wouldn’t want you to get rusty.” Chloe reached out with her hand, just brushing Nadine lighting in the stomach as a teasing gesture.

 

“Keep that up and I’ll let you do this on your own next time.”

 

“No you won’t.” Chloe huffed, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. “You’ve already had your chances for that, you’re stuck with me now Nadine.”

 

Nadine was quiet for a moment and Chloe almost thought she wasn’t going to respond but then she said, “I can think of worse fates.”

 

“Like Nate’s cooking?” Chloe replied drily.

 

“That’s one.” She sounded like she was smiling when she said it and Chloe glanced up at her, smiling back in return.

 

“He still hasn’t forgiven me for that Thanksgiving.” Chloe commented idly, stretching out on Nadine again and this time she landed on Nadine’s lap, looking up at her. “Sam didn’t think to warn him I was bringing you.”

 

“He tried to fight me with a turkey baster.” Nadine was laughing again, a sight that Chloe never got tired of.

 

“Nate tries.” Chloe defended him lightly but then added, “Badly.” Nadine pushed Chloe’s bands out of her eyes, her hand resting on top of Chloe’s hair in a somewhat affectionate gesture. “Hey, what’s another one?”

 

“Another what?”

 

“Fate worse than being stuck with me.” Chloe grinned, “I’m curious where I rank in this.”

 

For a second she didn’t think Nadine would play along and was about to goad her about needing to relax again. “Being stuck without you I suppose.” Nadine said and Chloe blinked at her.

 

She sat up suddenly, staring at Nadine. It was hard to see her eyes in the lantern light they had in the cargo train but Nadine didn’t look like she was joking.

 

“You actually mean that.” Chloe said and began to smile slowly.

 

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Nadine replied drily.

 

“Oh it’s too late for that. You’ve said it, I’ve heard it and you meant it.” Chloe was grinning widely now and leaned in to Nadine’s space close enough to see her roll her eyes.

 

“Would you just go to sleep so I can finish this shift?” Now Nadine was teasing her, with that dry sense of humour that Chloe had come to admire.

 

“Who can sleep now, love? I have other plans.” She closed the gap between them, kissing Nadine lightly at first but when Nadine kissed back she dove into it.

 

Nadine pushed her away gently when they both needed air. “You do need to sleep. We have a job to do.”

 

Chloe groaned, “For someone who always complains about my timing you seem to have the worst one.” But despite that she lowered herself back down, using Nadine’s thigh as a pillow again. “This isn’t over Ross.”

 

“I didn’t doubt it was Frazer.”

 

The last thing she remembered seeing before she faded off to sleep was Nadine bringing a hand to her cheek and resting it there. It was sweet in a way she wasn’t really expecting but Chloe wasn’t about to argue it for once.


End file.
